Poké Rangers Legend Force
Poké Rangers Legend Force is the first Poké Rangers story written by Grass King. It takes place in an alternate universe to the other Poké Rangers stories. Synopsis While the war between the Poké Rangers and evil raged on, in another universe, it was only just beginning. Awakening from his slumber which started at the beginning of time, Arceus summons together his Legendary Pokémon to help him fight Team Galactic, who want to restart the universe, with them in command. With some help from Arceus's assistant, Alakazam, and Cynthia, the champion of Sinnoh, the Legendary's manage to find three teenagers upon whom they bestow great power. Using biological-technological combination devices created by Uxie, Mewtwo, Mew and Deoxys, and charged up by Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres, the three became Poké Rangers, and stop Team Galactic. When Mewtwo first starts to activates the new Command Centre in the Hall of Origin, in addition to Kevin, Marina and Mark's morphers, the computer locates two more, but is unable to pinpoint their locations. However, in the aftermathe of one the Ranger's battles, a Ruin Manic finds two jewels, not unlike the Adamant and Lustrous Orbs, however, they have enough energy to power Sinnoh for at least the next 2 Millena, or two morphers, just like those somewhere in Sinnoh. Hence the Rangers and Legendary's split up, to guard the orbs, and find the morphers. Eventually, the orbs end up in the hands of two of the Rangers friends, whom also happen to have the other morphers, allowing them to become the Dialga and Palkia Rangers. Soon after, Dialga and Palkia turn up in person, to explain themselves to Arceus, and give the two new Rangers their own zords. Rangers *Kevin Lambert - Red Legend Force Poké Ranger *Mark Sounders - Yellow Legend Force Poké Ranger *Marina Wright - Blue Legend Force Poké Ranger *Ethan Webb - Diamond Legend Force Poké Ranger *Lauren Webb - Pearl Legend Force Poké Ranger Allies *Arceus *Cynthia *Alakazam *Dialga & Palkia *Kanto Legendaries **Articuno **Zapdos **Moltres **Mewtwo **Mew *Johto Legendaries **Raikou **Entei **Suicune **Lugia **Ho-oh **Celebi *Hoenn Legendaries **Regirock **Regice **Registeel **Latias **Latios **Groudon **Kyogre **Rayquaza **Jirachi **Deoxys *Sinnoh Legendaries **Mesprit **Uxie **Azelf **Cresselia **Darkrai **Manaphy **Heatran **Regigigas **Shaymin Enemies *Team Galactic **Cyrus ***Saturn ***Jupiter ***Mars ***Steelee ***Oozle ***Charon Arsenal *Legend Blaster - Standard Sidearms for all the Rangers, which also have a blade mode. *Quint-Legend Cannon - A combination of the personal weapons of the Red, Blue, Yellow, Diamond and Pearl Rangers **Tri-Legend Cannon - A combination of the personal weapons of the Red, Blue and Yellow Rangers. ***Arctic Daggers - Personal weapons of the Blue Legend Force Ranger. A pair of icy blue daggers, with blades made of ice, and hilts designed o resemble Articuno. ***Voltage Cannon - Personal weapon of the Yellow Legend Force Ranger. A large cannon, with a handle designed like Zapdos. It is mainly yellow in colour, but has sevral black stripes. ***Inferno Sword - Personal weapon of the Red Legend Force Ranger. A large red sword, with a Moltres based hilt, and a blade made of clear metal, which contained flames. **Time Blade - Personal weapon of the Diamond Legend Force Ranger. A sword, with a diamond covered blade, and a Dialga hilt. **Space Bow - Personal weapon of the Pearl Legend Force Ranger. Zords *Legend Force Megazord **Moltres Zord **Zapdos Zord **Articuno Zord *Time-Space Megazord **Dialga Zord **Palkia Zord Chapter Guide Category:Poké Rangers Series